Where I Got My Dirty Mouth
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: One-shot. In most fanfiction, Rose swears equally as much as Ron does, with their constant "Bloody hell!" exclamations. This is how it all started.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this when I was reading a FF about Rose and Scorpius. Happy reading ;)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning outside, the birds were chirping, and a mother and daughter were enjoying time together inside.<p>

"Rose, open wide," Hermione said, getting a spoonful of food to put it in one-and-a-half-year-old Rose's mouth.

"No,"the girl said stubbornly.

"Rose, listen to Mummy," Hermione told her daughter sternly.

"No!" the girl refused her food.

"Rose, stop being a stubborn Weasley and just eat your food," Hermione sighed.

"No!" Rose giggled.

Hermione sighed and as she did so, she accidentally spilled the dish of food she was holding.

"Oops," she said, as she bent down to pick it up.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione's head snapped up to look at her daughter. "Rose...what did you just say?"

"Bloody hell!" Rose repeated happily, entertained by her mother's shocked expression.

"Rose, listen to me very carefully," Hermione said slowly. "Who have you heard say 'bloody hell' before?"

"Daddy!" the girl giggled, pointing at the figure coming down the stairs of their home.

"Ah, Ron, just in time," Hermione greeted him.

"What have I done now?" Ron asked, instantly recognizing the expression on his wife's face.

"Rose, tell Daddy what you said to Mummy when she spilled the food," Hermione told her daughter.

"Bloody hell!" Rose repeated again, grinning at her father, who grinned back at her.

"That's my little Rosie!" Ron cooed at the toddler, who giggled happily at her father's praise. "You're going to make an excellent Qudditch player, and now you have the mouth to go with it!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "I don't want my daughter to say those type of words! How on earth did she pick it up?"

"Well, she might have been listening to me listen to the wireless yesterday," Ron admitted sheepishly.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"The Cannons were losing!" he defended himself. "And they gave us a penalty for no bloody reason."

"Bloody! Bloody hell!" the girl squealed.

"'Ron, I can't believe you inflicted such language on our daughter!" Hermione huffed.

"Sorry, love,"' he apologized.

"You better be sorry, you-you-"

"Arse!" Rose cried out happily. Hermione simply stared at her daughter as Ron prepared himself for Hermione's next scolding. However, he was immensely surprised when Hermione instead smiled down at her daughter.

"That's right Rose!" Hermione said brightly to her daughter, who in turn smiled up to her mother. "Your father is an arse. And do you know what arses do?" Rose looked up expectantly at her mother as she looked over at her husband. "They sleep on the couch."

And with that, Hermione turned, leaving a grumbling Ron to feed their daughter, and a daughter screaming "bloody hell!" and "arse!" to her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...despite me having a sister, I don't know at what age kids start talking. <strong>

**For my other stories: ****In all honesty, I haven't really been working on The Prophecy, nor Adventures in the Future. My excuse is high school, but if you wanna call in laziness then go ahead. But, I do have half of Chapter 10 for The Prophecy written, so yay! Oh, and as for my story When They Left, They Took My Heart With Them, I'm gonna upload the next chapter right now!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author's Note

I would just like to aknowledge all of the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: , The Hennahito, wynnsy, Twerdsnapewise, listen2music4ever, littlegirlgonemad, midnightstar19, NegligibleNaina, and watching stiricide THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!

To: alwayslove4ever, colombiangal, , littlegirlgonemad, Lunabuggy2, Mrs Montague, NegligibleNaina, Pigfarts-It's On Mars, Romioneluver567, The Hennahito. watchingstiricide, wynnsy, and xLauraElizabeth THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: colombialgal, and NegligibleNania THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY! (even though it only was a one-shot)

To the visitors and the 1,363 hits I've gotten so far, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this my:

18th most alerted,

1st most favorited,

13th most reviewed,

and 20th most read story.


End file.
